


Can they have a baby?

by vettany2



Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [5]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Read the note, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettany2/pseuds/vettany2
Summary: One day Brett wakes up feeling really strange and this feeling continuse for some time. Eddy notices his boyfriend is behaving oddly  and slowly changing dramatically, so he convinces Brett to go for a health check-up. But the result of this check-up turns their life upside down.A part of a Oneshot collection called Taken out of the drawer I published on Wattpad.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Can they have a baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is a little bit different from my usual works and needs a warning, but this warning is a big spoiler, so if you hate spoilers, don't read the warning. On the other hand, if you know, you hate some type of story or prompt, then feel free to read the trigger warning at the end of this oneshot. Hope it doesn't trigger you if you choose not to read the warning...

Something was odd. Brett woke up with a strange feeling. His head was spinning and he had weird pain throbbing in his abdomen. He tried to change his position from lying on his belly to side but immediately after moving just for a little, he felt the urge to get up. Brett jumped out of the bed and ran to the restroom.

The odd feeling in his abdomen escalated and Brett threw up. That feeling disappeared right after throwing up and left Brett sitting on the floor trembling and confused. Brett panted for a moment to calm down his stomach, then flushed the toilet and after cleaning his teeth to get rid of that terrible aftertaste, he returned to bed. 

Eddy was thankfully still asleep. Brett laid on his side while being lost in thought what happened for him to vomit like that. Yesterday he was eating just something as usual. Maybe there was some ingredience that wasn't the freshest. He didn't know. But that was the only possibility. So Brett accepted that as a fact and let himself fall asleep again.

\---

After a week, he finally started to feeling something really wasn't okay. For this whole week he was throwing up every single morning. Fortunately he managed to keep it away from Eddy. He didn't want to worry him. 

Brett started to consider that he maybe can have some food allergy. So he tried to avoid lactose and milk. Unfortunately, this hadn't much effect. So he tried to avoid gluten and some other common allergens. This took maybe a month.

\---

"Brett, you don't look good. Is everything okay?" Eddy asked him one morning during eating breakfast. Brett again threw up and he still felt kinda sick. Eddy earlier noticed Brett being unwell few mornings until now. He also began being more moody lately. So he finally decided to ask him. He knew he should ask him earlier but he hoped Brett would say it himself.

Brett raised his sight and looked at him. "What?" He was once again throwing up the whole morning. His concern started to grow up more and more. All his efforts were always just temporary and after a while his sickness always came back.

Eddy sighed. "I asked whether everything is okay. You don't look good."

"I'm okay. Just some minor stomach ache." He said. Eddy shrinked his brows. "But it's quite a while. It's not just today you were feeling unwell. What's wrong, love?" Eddy was worried about him. He knew something's going on.

"I think I'm developing some case of a food allergy. But it takes a lot of time to figure out what's causing this sickness. I'm really okay." Brett assured him. He smiled and finished his breakfast.

\---  
After some time Eddy noticed Brett was definitely feeling much better. He looked more healthy and lively. However he noticed another strange thing. Brett gained some weight. How can he gain weight when he was throwing up in the morning at least for the past month? Probably it's because he wasn't receiving a lot of nutrients and now his body saves reserve out of automatical mechanism. That would be probably the case. Eddy's concern was raised more than usual. Something about Brett was simply odd. He waited until the dinner to ask him again.

Brett was once again in charge of cooking their dinner. Eddy came down to sit to the table while watching his love preparing the food. He looked so sexy wearing that Eddy's apron he received as a joke gift from his sister. But Eddy observed him closely. Brett's figure was somewhat different. Something changed. Of course he changed when he gained weight but he expected him to gain more on his hips. And also his abdomen was maybe too round for having more weight.

"Brett, don't you think you gained some weight recently?" He asked him. Brett turned around. "Maybe. Why? You don't like it?" He asked him. Brett himself was aware something is wrong. He wasn't supposed to gain that much. He only tried to get together a little bit after that rough two months of having a stomach ache.

"Nevermind it. Of course I like you like that. I'm glad you are eating properly. So what's today's course, chef? I'm hungry." Eddy laughed. He got up and caressed him on his back. Brett turned his head and kissed him.

"Some stir fry chicken breasts with with rice and sesame. It'll be ready in no time. Just wait a little bit." He smacked Eddy's hand which tried to sneak out a piece of chicken. Eddy laughed and went again at the table.

Later they finally began with their dinner. Eddy looked at it, satisfied how good he has boyfriend.   
He took a bite of the chicken and a weird taste attacked his tongue. There was something sweet and spicy but all of it was buried in a overwhelming taste of sourness. He ate another two pieces before he raised his sight. Brett was eating peacefully and even adding more lemon juice on these overly sour chicken pieces.

"Brett? Isn't it maybe too sour? What did you put on it?" Eddy was afraid to ask him because this was one of the few occasions Brett was cooking and he didn't want to discourage him from doing it.

"You think? I thought it needs maybe a bit more lemon juice than I already put on it. I tried to make a new kind of a marinade." Brett proudly announced. Eddy just stared at him with disbelief.

"Dude, there must be something wrong with you. It's sour like a bunch of lemons already." Eddy wasn't happy to criticize Brett's cooking but the sourness almost got him tears in eyes. When he tasted the rice itself, it was also sour like a bite of some extremely sour lemon. This isn't normal.

Brett frowned. "You are saying you don't like it? You don't like it even if I spent so much time preparing it? It tastes good to me. Are you trying to say my cooking isn't good?" Brett was feeling offended. He hoped Eddy will like it, so why he doesn't?

Eddy sighed. "No, your cooking is good and I like it. I just don't get why the chicken needs more lemon juice when it's already too sour." Eddy noticed Brett was being moody lately so he didn't want to make Brett upset. But there were few things he noticed too and now he was severely concerned about him. So he decided to say something he knew Brett definitely won't like but he had to admit.

"I'm unhappy to tell you this but I think you need a check-up. Firstly you throw up almost every morning, then gain weight unbelievably fast and also at different places I'd expect and now you're eating odd taste combinations. There must be something wrong. Tomorrow me and you are going to the hospital." Eddy said. Brett stared at him, taken aback for few moments, then he smashed the table, without saying a word he marched angrily out of the room and didn't forget to smash the door properly. Eddy sighed helplesly. Now he really was concerned. Brett had never behaved like that. All the time when there was something wrong he always asked why and tried to make it better. And so was Eddy. That was the reason their relationship worked out well. Until now. Eddy had never seen Brett being that moody and emotional. Count to that also his current state of health, of course Eddy was worried about him.

He tried to eat more of that chicken but figured he can't eat it without furrowing the brows and shedding some tears. He had to eat something to change the taste anyway. Then he went to their bedroom to comfort his sulking boyfriend.

Brett was lying on his side of their bed, hidden under a blanket. Eddy came to him and hugged him.   
"Brett, love, I only worry about you. I love you so much and I want you to be healthy. I didn't want to upset you."

Brett turned to Eddy, showing him his red eyes filled with water. "I know you worry about me." he said. "Actually I think too there's something wrong with me. I was throwing up for two months, then I gained a lot and I'm so emotional, way more than I used to be. I even started to cry while watching movies! But I don't know why or what's the cause."

Eddy hugged him. "Brett, dear, I did say I want you to visit hospital because I don't think throwing up for two months is normal. And I hope everything is okay. But I want to be sure. Can you imagine how much guilt I'd feel if something really serious happened to you and I'd only brushed it off like it's not important? I'd literally never forgave myself forever. Just believe me." Brett nodded. 

"Okay then. I'll go have a check-up."

\---

Next morning Brett and Eddy really went to hospital. Brett was once again throwing up so his mood was at the freezing point. They went inside the waiting room and after two other patients it was finally Brett's turn. Brett stood up and turned to Eddy, hesitance in his eyes. Eddy smiled at him and caressed his hand. Then Brett made the few steps inside the consulting room. 

Eddy stayed in the waiting room, while waiting for his beloved to being checked up properly. Eddy got out his phone to shorten the amount of time by playing some stupid game he found in it . After some time Brett finally came out of the consultation room with a puzzled face. 

"I don't know, Eddy." said Brett before Eddy managed even ask a question. Eddy tilted his head. Brett took a deep breath and continued. "The doctor said he himself is confused. They took me my blood and urine samples for some testing. The doctor checked my belly and said he had never seen a man's belly looking like that. And also when I said I was throwing up for nearly two months and then gained like that, he just frowned and stared. Then he said they'll do some tests from my samples and call me the results. I'm afraid Eddy. What if I really suffer from some major illness?" Brett sobbed. Eddy hugged him tight and caressed his head. Eddy himself was afraid. They stayed like that for a few moments until Brett calmed down a bit and then they went home.

\---

The results were done after five days. These five days were a torture for both of them. So when Brett finally received a call from the hospital, Eddy was happy for him. But the happiness from the call didn't last long. After Brett finished it, he came back to Eddy with even more confused expression on his face. 

"The doctor said something unusual happened. According to the results I'm almost completely healthy. But they need to do an ultrasound examination as soon as possible, so I need to go there tomorrow afternoon. And also, he asked whether I have a partner, so you have to come with me this time." Brett said. 

"I have to come with you? Like right to the examination? And what unusual did they find?" Eddy asked. He didn't understand why would the doctor want him to go at the examination. Usually the doctors were against it because him and Brett weren't married and weren't relatives. 

"He didn't say anything more. He only said he will tell me after they are 100% sure the results are right. And if the results are right, he need to talk with both of us." Brett explained. This made Eddy confused even more. What on earth could happen to his lover, that the doctor wants to speak with him too? Did he caused anything to Brett? This thoughts didn't leave him even the second day on the way to the hospital. 

They were the last patients today so when the nurse came out of the consultation room, they immediately got called and went in.

The consultation room was all white as usual. At the side there was a desk with two computers on it and four chairs around it. In the middle, there was a hospital bed with an utrasound next to it. The doctor was sitting at the desk with Brett's results folder in his hands. He could be in his 50s with his gradually grey short hair and wrinkles on his face. 

"Hello Mr. Yang. And this young gentleman is?" he asked. 

"Hello, I'm Eddy Chen. Brett's boyfriend. He said you wanted to talk to me." Eddy immediately introduced himself. Then he grabbed Brett's hand to give weight to his words. Brett grasped him back. The doctor nodded and turned to both of them. Then he stood up and went to Brett. 

"Did you have some stomach issues today, Mr. Yang?" he asked. Brett nodded. The doctor hummed and put his folder at the desk. 

"So before I say anything more, I have to do an ultrasound examination on your abdomen, mr. Yang. Now I need you to take down your shirt and lay on your back on the bed. And you don't have to take down your trousers but please unfasten them." Brett nodded and unbuttoned his black shirt. Then he laid on his back and let the doctor spread some cold gel on his lower abdomen. 

Eddy just stood there and didn't know what to do at the moment. Thankfully, the nurse saw his unease and offered him a seat. 

The doctor was gliding with the ultrasound across Brett's belly for a while while wandering his sight through the screen next to the bed. Then he suddenly gasped. Eddy jumped at the chair. He looked at Brett, who was confused and his face was filled with fear. The doctor then called the nurse to come near and few moments was showing her something on the screen. 

"Mr. Chen, was it? Please come here." The doctor finally spoke to him. Eddy almost ran to the side of his lover. 

"Excuse me, I need to ask you a rather personal but really important question. Did you have sexual intercourse with Mr. Yang in the former two or three months?" Eddy blinked. "I-I had. Why?" He faltered.

"And Mr. Yang, did you have sexual intercourse in the same period with mr. Chen only?" The doctor turned to Brett without answering Eddy's question. Brett nodded. "Only with Eddy, no one else." The doctor smiled. 

"That's good. So now I finally can disclose the condition of Mr. Yang." He looked at both of them. "I need to declare that in my long medical career, this have never happened. In your blood was found an excess of hormones that you can't find in male's body. The point is that these hormones can be found only in female's bodies. So we don't know how it's possible but according to the results and the ultrasound examination, you are gravid, Mr. Yang." Brett opened his eyes wide. Eddy's jaw dropped. Brett is what!?

"What did you say?" Brett whispered, his eyes almost popping out of his head. The doctor smiled. "I said you are pregnant, Mr. Yang. Somehow you were born with a functional female reproductive system and now you are in the second month of pregnancy. That's why you were vomiting for almost two months and still gained a round belly. This also explains your sudden changes of emotions you mentioned last time and odd appetite in food. These are obvious indications of pregnancy but in your case no one expected you to be in that kind of condition."

Eddy's face right now was shouting the extreme shock he was going through. Brett has female reproductive system. Brett is pregnant? That must be just a really bad joke. Brett is a man. A MAN. How can a man be pregnant for god's sake? 

"So you are saying me and Brett are going to become parents?" Eddy stuttered. The doctor could see their confused faces filled with disbelief. But he understood their shock. So he returned the ultrasound stick to Brett's lower abdomen and turned carefully the screen to Brett. Eddy bent over to see the screen. Doctor moved a little on the sides of Brett's abdomen and then put his finger on the screen. 

"Do you see this?" He showed them a small thing at the screen. "This is a fetus. I currently can't say whether your baby is a boy or girl but it is definitely a baby." Eddy looked at his lover and could spot a small tear coming out of his eye. He wiped that tear with his thumb and grabbed Brett's hand. Meanwhile the doctor turned off the machine and cleaned the gel from Brett's belly. Brett then got dressed back and both of them sat at the chair near the doctor's desk. 

"So now we need to discuss what'll happen next." The doctor said. "According to your answers, you, Mr. Chen, are father of the child. That's easier because it looks like you and Mr. Yang are in a stable relationship. So now we have two options. If you want to keep the child, you need to know that this is a high-risk pregnancy and you need to undergo a C-section because the natural way of birth is not possible. Also we need to do some other tests to ensure there aren't any major or minor complications. And if you decide not to keep the child, you need to undergo abortion as soon as possible. The situation is now at a critical point." 

Eddy looked at Brett, as if he wanted to read his thoughts. He personally wanted to have a baby with Brett. This was a rare opportunity, and most likely the only one they had. But he didn't want to force Brett into something he doesn't want, because Brett is the one, who will carry their child. He is the one, who can have real health troubles if something goes wrong. So it was Brett's word, that mattered the most. And Eddy would never forgive himself if something bad happened to his love. Eddy lowered his head.

"How much time we have for deciding?" he asked the doctor. Brett looked at him, in his eyes were worries but also a little bit of relief. He was probably glad that they can have a good thought about the matter. The doctor probably understood their hesitation and looked at both of them.

"No more than a week. We need to schedule the following examinations or in the opposite case, the abortion."

Eddy nodded. Brett grabbed his hand to show him his thanks. Both of them looked at each other and after that Brett turned back to doctor.

"So we will decide within this week and call you as soon as we decide. Then we can plan the following actions, right?" He looked at the doctor, begging his with his eyes to be able finally leave. 

"Exactly, Mr. Yang. You have my contact number so everything should be okay. You can call anytime during surgery hours and we will plan the next step afterwards."

Brett and Eddy nodded and said goodbye. Then they could finally go out and proces the whole situation. 

Their way home was completely silent. The only thing Eddy was able to do at the moment, was concentrating on the driving. Brett was tired from the turn of the things, so he fell asleep almost immediately and Eddy didn't have the heart to wake him up when they arrived, so he lifted Brett up and carried him to their bedroom. 

\---

Brett woke up maybe two hours later. He got out of their bedroom and found Eddy sitting at the sofa, typing something on his laptop. He hesitantly came near and grabbed himself a glass of water. He knew they have to discuss the turn of tables in their life, so Brett needs something to hold in his hands to calm himself. 

"Eddy?" Brett whispered. Eddy raised his head and looked at him. 

"Yes?" 

Brett moved away his eyes. "I-I get if you need more time to think about it. B-but would you like to discuss what happened today?" Brett was so nervous. He was a 100% sure what's going to be his answer. He knew he would like to have a child. To have a complete family. But most importantly, he would like to have a child with his lover. With Eddy.

"No, now is okay. Just wait a moment, I'll save this document." Eddy smiled at him. Then he returned back to his laptop and after few taps on a keyboard, he closed it and put it away. Brett gulped. This was probably the most important talk in his life.

"S-so what do you think about it?" Brett was afraid to say his opinion first. He was afraid that Eddy doesn't want to have a baby with him. 

"It still feels kinda unreal. Like how is this miracle even possible? Am I dreaming? I processed the upfront shock and still I can't believe it." Eddy started. He worryingly looked at Brett, prepared to assure him he doesn't feel disgusted by it. Brett averted his gaze and lifted the glass in his hands. 

"Yeah, it's unbelievable to me too. I'd never imagine myself being able to get pregnant. It surely must be magic." Brett tried to act casual, like he normally did, but his insides were twisted out of fear. He felt like his sanity is hanging on a thin thread. 

"But I gave it a good thought during the way back. In my opinion, you're the one, who should have the final word in this. You are the one, that will eventually carry our child. So I don't want to get you into trouble. I don't want you to suffer. Believe me, I care about you so much, that I don't want to see you in pain." Eddy paused for a moment. Brett lowered his head. His hopes started to fade away.

"So that means you don't want it?" he mumbled. Eddy grabbed his hands.

"Brett, I'd love to. I want to have a child with you so much. But what if you don't want to? I don't want to get you into something you don't want." Eddy raised his voice a little bit, which surprised Brett. He turned at Eddy, looked in his eyes, where he saw his love mixed with worries.

"Y-you want it? You want to have a child with me?" Brett needed to ask once again to believe it. He almost trembled from happiness. Eddy feels it the same. 

"Of course I want. I want to have a family with you. I want to have a child. Our child. I'd be stupid if I threw this chance away. But as I said. Whether you decide to keep the baby or not, I'll support you." Eddy closed his eyes. He needed to calm himself to hear Brett's final verdict, but before he managed to do it, Brett threw himself at him in a big embrace. 

"You don't even know how badly I want to have a child with you, Eddy! I expected you to reject me and my chil- our child. I love you so much, Eddy!" Brett couldn't control his unstable emotions and started to cry and buried his face into Eddy's shoulder. 

"I can't believe it! We are going to have a baby, Eddy! I'm so happy I can't control myself..." cried Brett. Eddy laughed lightly and a small tear escaped out of his eye. "Me too, Brett. I'm happy too."

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: contains portraying of male pregnancy (mpreg, if you've never seen this tag), but no childbirth


End file.
